


When everythings made to be broken

by Ririclem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fire, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, L'manburg up in flames, Pyromaniac Wilbur, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilbur Soot-centric, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririclem/pseuds/Ririclem
Summary: Wilbur lit one last flame, for his enemies and friends.Title from Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 31





	When everythings made to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, I have had pyro Wilbur on my mind a lot lately. This is pretty self indulgent and I have no editor or anything so if you would like to point out grammar and spelling mistakes go for it!
> 
> The song Iris was on my mind a lot while writing it so I made a line from it the title.

Wilbur had always adored flames.

Whether it be as big as bonfires or as small as candles he adored it all. The way they would consume all with no remorse, eating away and scorching what once was loved.  
Flames held no attachment, they had no need to hold back out of fear of burning those they loved. Fire could devour all in its endless flame, leaving nothing behind but ash and remnants of what was.  
But Wilbur cared, he really did. He was not a flame, his actions held consequence. But even still he allowed himself these little moments, huddled around the fire. Moments like these gave people joy, Tubbo and Tommy danced around the fires edge warmth comforting them in the cool night.  
That was enough.

Recently Wilbur had grown unattached, the things once stopping him slipped away. And like a flame he felt he had nothing left to care about, what he once considered precious was only more fuel to the fire. Buildings, homes, bakeries, now looked like firewood ready to light. He held on by a thread, Wilbur was flammable like dry straw. The rope he once clutched tightly, had rubbed his palms raw and worn, for how long could he hold on? Only one spark would set alight a hell flame never to be put out. Staying sane became more and more of a chore, draining and seeming less worth it by the day. But he could do it, even if the rains keeping him at bay had gone dry, he would keep himself from burning. 

He could do it

He could

He 

That night Dream visited.

Wilbur lit one last match. One last match for the people he knew, the ones he once loved, the land and buildings that once held meaning.  
He lit a match for those he hated, those who opposed him, those that were power hungry, the ones who just wanted to be happy.  
For them, he set it aflame. And as the inferno finally consumed, after a long time he was finally happy.

One last match, For Manberg- No, Lmanburg.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad I finally got this out of my system, the line about him lighting one last match has been repeating in my head for weeks. I just wanted to put it out their. Sorry it was short but if you enjoyed feel free to give kudos or comment down below.


End file.
